vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arago Hunt
Summary Arago Hunt and his twin brother Ewan are two survivors of a series of murders caused by the Patchman, a serial killer referred to as a modern-day Jack the Ripper. In the present day, Arago is living on the streets while constantly hunting for Patchman. Meanwhile, Ewan attempts to move on by becoming a police officer. After meeting again by chance, the two get into a scuffle while going after Patchman and later crash. When Arago wakes up he realizes from a tell-tale scar from their childhood ordeal that Ewan's body parts had been grafted onto him. The Patchman then reveals himself and tries to take over Arago's body, only for Arago to resist by using the power of Brionac, the Spear of the Gods, which he obtained from Patchman due to latter's attempts to possess him, seemingly destroying the monster once and for all. However, Ewan succumbs to his injuries much to Arago's grief, inspiring the latter to become a police officer and to help people with his new supernatural powers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 8-B | 8-A Name: Arago Hunt, Brionac Origin: Arago Gender: Male Age: Early twenties Classification: Human, Brionac Seed Holder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Soul Manipulation, Limited Biological Manipulation and Plant Manipulation, Minor Tactile Telekinesis, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Small Building level (generated enough force to uproot a runaway subway train from the tracks and send it above ground). | At least City Block level (Comparable to Seth, who systematically destroyed 137 buildings, including skyscrapers, to flush out the White Horseman after being impaled dozens of times) | Multi-City Block level (Defeated Patchman once and for all, whose death wiped out a significant portion of London), Can ignore conventional durability by ripping out his opponent's Soul and burning them with his life energy Speed: Subsonic (Can catch up to a moving bus and ran down to the basement floor of a building faster than an elevator in the midst of falling) | Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Caught thousands if not millions of individual water pellets from the White Horseman's "Billion Darts" technique even after they were accelerated to the speed of an anti-material rifle round before coalescing them into a single ball of water in an instant) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Successfully caught a large boat thrown at him as a projectile) Striking Strength: Small Building Class physically | City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Street level (Can still be damaged by basic firearms) | Small Building level (Survived having a large boat thrown at him faster than the speed of sound as well as having large portions of his body blown off by the M2 Browning Machine Gun which is designed to reduce armored vehicles into scrap) Regeneration makes him hard to kill | Multi-City Block level Stamina: High, Can fight for long periods of time with exhausting himself, ran to the bottom of a several story building at speeds exceeding that of a falling elevator without becoming winded, extremely determined and stubborn, especially when a loved one is in danger. However, his stamina drops the more he uses his special abilities and the more he has to regenerate. Range: Standard melee range normally, several dozen meters with Javelins and Claws. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Arago is not particularly bookish, but is street-wise and resourceful. He has connected Celtic Mythology to the numerous spirits he's encountered and has shown excellent problem-solving skills on several occasions (such as predicting the path of the Ghost Bus based on a map of 18th Century London and banking on the werewolf's pride to chain it down for a duel) and took the time to create various countermeasures to properly fight against the werewolf after being overwhelmed in their first encounter. In addition, he's an excellent brawler and is able to easily beat down several champion-level boxers at once after a few short sparring sessions, with the latter being completely unable to land a hit on him. However, he has his bouts of idiocy at times and his judgment can be clouded by his emotional outbursts as well as his kind-hearted nature. Weaknesses: Arago is brash and reckless, extremely kind-hearted and will hesitate if there is a hostage involved, He has to make physical contact with his foes to tear out their soul, His legs and right arm regenerate more slowly due to the fact that they originally belonged to his brother Ewan. Overuse of Brionac taxes his body and will eventually burn him out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: AragoBrionacActivation.png|Brionac's Activation aragostrike.jpg|Arago fighting a werewolf with his superhuman strength AragoPunch.png|A Life Energy charged punch AragoJavelin.png|Firing two Javelins at once aragocurve.jpg|Arago fires and curves a Javelin Brionac: All of Arago's powers can be tied to the fact that he owns a fraction of the Brionac Seed, a powerful Celtic Artifact and one of Four Treasures of Erinn. As a result, his body is constantly overflowing with life energy, allowing him to heal from most conventional wounds easily and recovering from hindrances such as anesthesia far more quickly than a normal human. His speed, strength, and vitality are also boosted far beyond human limits. Brionac's power can also be manifested in a number of other ways. * Javelin: Charging his fist with life energy, Arago fires a rainbow-colored beam of pure life energy that can easily smash through walls, trees, and later on entire buildings. Due to the fact that Brionac was said to "never miss", Arago is able to curve these beams to allow him to strike around corners as well as hit moving targets. However, the beams are much weaker when fired from his right arm than his left due to the fact that his right arm originally belonged to Ewan, whose body does not have the same resistance to Brionac's effects as Arago's does. AragoGauntlet.png|Gauntlet AragoSoulGripping.png|Gripping one's soul AragoSoulTearing.png|Tearing it out AragoRangedGrabbing.png|Grabbing things at a distance AragoPhalang.png|Phalang AragoPhalang2.png|Results AragoPhalangExplanation.png|Explanation AragoPhalangThrowing.png|Throwing it back AragoPhalangEffects.png AragoPlantManipulation.png|Restoring life to a dead tree * Gauntlet: Similarly to Javelin, Arago charges his fist with life energy, but instead of launching it as a beam Arago punches a target with it. It's powerful enough to send the Wolfman flying even though it was unfazed by Arago's normal punches (which can easily smash through boulders and walls). * Grabbing: His overflowing life energy is transferred to those he touches with bare skin, causing those who touch him to burn due to the sudden influx of life energy, eventually causing organic objects and creatures to wither and rot away. He can use this ability to directly attack foes as well as remove souls from their bodies by ripping it out of his target's skull (which can also be used to remove opponents who are possessing another's body). This ability also extends down the cellular level, allowing him to remove Coco from a golem's body fully intact despite the fact that every single one of her cells was fused with it. However, this application of the ability has its limits, as Arago was unable to remove Patchman from Ewan's body. ** Claw: Arago is able to shoot out his life energy in the shape of a claw to grab things that are out of his normal reach and drag them closer. He is able to use his full strength with these extensions, allowing him to grab a construction machine and the Galley Beggar at the same time. ** Phalang: Arago exudes life energy around the palm of one of his hands (usually his right hand) before grabbing incoming projectiles in order to slow them down or throw them back at high speeds with each projectile being condensed into a single attack to increase its power. ** Plant Manipulation: Due to his excess life energy, he is able to temporarily instill life in dead plants by touching them with Brionac active, allowing a withered, dead tree to quickly become a great oak that tore up an entire street with its roots. Key: Beginning of Story | Post-Black Horseman | With the Devil's Seed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Arago Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Brawlers Category:Police Officers Category:Protagonists Category:Plant Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8